


Stolen Moments

by ElixaStardust



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixaStardust/pseuds/ElixaStardust
Summary: Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and other related characters © Hiromu Arakawa





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and other related characters © Hiromu Arakawa

He’d rather be called an idiot by her. It wasn’t hard to take it. He’s had his moments for sure. Maybe he really was an idiot for coming here and firing that monster away. Or he just wanted this operation to go smoothly, with less casualties as possible. Either way, it was easier to give in; to admit that he was wrong was better than to admit he was actually worried for them, for her. He didn’t give a damn whether it was suspicious. It only matters that she’s still here, safe and scolding him for being reckless again.

When they descended the dark stairs, she thanked him. Concise and firm. How he wished to express his relief; to hold her and tell her he was glad she’s safe. But he couldn’t. Instead, he muttered something professional, something she’d consider appropriate. Damn it! Why did he felt like this? He was always forward with his feelings toward other women, with the exception of her. With her, he can’t help but look like an idiot.

But in that moment when she did thank him, with a soft voice of gratitude, he remembered they were alone descending upon the dark landing and he remembered they almost never get moments like this; when one is open with the other, even for just a peek. There was no telling what awaited next. And so…

She was surprised with his sudden turn but all she could feel next was warmth. He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear, “I’m sorry. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Her composure softened. “You idiot. You couldn’t even wait until later. We’re in the middle of an operation.” She smiled and returned his hug. He didn’t mind.

At least, he was her idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at Royai fanfiction! I do apologize if this has already been done, I'm kinda late on submitting works so I'm afraid I'll have similar plots with the others but I assure you these are my own works (except the characters of course).


End file.
